Forever and Always
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: SURPRISE STORY TIME! BOO! Basically, lovers are reunited, secrets are revealed, old wounds are opened and um...some other stuff happens. Some good stuff and some bad stuff. But definately stuff. Lots of romance and action, with some fluffy family moments thrown in every so often. Has OC humans. READ OR ELSE! *waves toy piggy threateningly*
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE!  
A STORY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT?! Le Ghasp! A full summary is now up on my profile. (If you can find it amongst my isane ramblings that is.)**

**Sorry, I wasn't originally even going to put this up, but I've decided to give it a go. The extracts are from the poem, 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe. Personally, I love that poem so much, I just HAD to include it somehow. These sections are quite appropriate for this chapter, you'll understand why by the end. **

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore_

_..._

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more._

_..._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Broken Angel**

"Hey guys! Look at this! Look. At. This!"

Miko shot through the base, dual-coloured bunches bobbing madly, clutching something tightly to her chest. It was an odd, lumpy type shape and was covered by a white cloth. June Darby followed her in. Jack, Raf, Lucy and Sally spun round as their friend skidded to a sharp halt in front of them. She glanced round the empty control room.

"Where's our bots?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"They had to go out, something about a signal I think, and Ratchet is busy in the storage rooms." Raf replied, "What did you want to show them?"

"This!" Miko exclaimed excitedly. She pulled the cloth off the top and held it out for them to inspect. "Isn't it just _beautiful_," she breathed.

Her friends nodded. It certainly was very lovely. It was a tiny, potted cherry blossom tree. Its small trunk cured gracefully and the tiniest flower buds were peeking delicately out of the branches. Raf looked up at Miko, a puzzled frown crossing his face.

"I thought those trees were quite big." He said.

"Nah, you can make 'em small if they're grown like that. Like a bonsai tree." Miko explained. "My parents sent it over from their visit to Kyoto. We used to go there every year, and it's like stepping back in time. Everything there is really traditional and it's just so pretty, especially if there's snow."

"My aunt went there once. I went all green-eyed monster when I saw her pictures. It looked really beautiful." Sally grinned, her thick Irish accent turning her words into song.

"I must admit Miko, I never pegged you for the traditional type." June said, a light smile creasing her pleasant features.

Miko laughed and gently placed the plant on the table. She gazed at it fondly for a few seconds before Arcee's voice broke the quiet.

"_Hey, you can bridge us back now Raf." _She said, static distorting her words slightly.

"No problem."

Raf opened the bridge and saw the green and blue lights dancing in the shining golden thread of Sally's hair. He grinned as he saw the familiar silhouettes of the bots walking calmly through. He wondered where they had gone in such a hurry.

"Ah good, you're back." Ratchet said sharply, strolling into the room. "Find anything?"

"Place was empty. Nothing there for miles and miles." Bulkhead replied. "It's either buried deep in the ground or it's something really, really small." He added with a shrug.

Ratchet sighed. He closed his optics and felt a wave of agonising sadness wash over him. He felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his old friend Optimus standing beside him. He too wore an expression of deep sorrow. Ratchet shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be getting all emotional. Especially not in front of Miko. She would only ask questions, and normally, he would not_ really_ mind satisfying her relentless curiosity.

But not right now. At this moment in time, he didn't think he had the strength to so much as _think_ about answering her.

"Erm, hey! Look what Miko's parents sent her!" Sally called.

She had noticed Ratchet and Optimus looking sad. They had been really depressed for a long time now. She was a jolly soul, and as such, she hated to see anyone upset, and felt compelled to make them happy again.

"What is it?" Arcee said as Miko held it up for them all to see.

"It's a mini cherry blossom tree, all the way from Kyoto." Lucy said, flicking her light brown hair out of her hazel eyes. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is lovely, but it looks delicate." Optimus said in his rich, warm voice. "Be very careful with it Miko."

Miko grinned and put it back down on the table where June was reading and ran off to play video games with the two boys. Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee went to watch, whilst Arcee headed out on patrol. Lucy and Sally stayed with Ratchet and Optimus, who were quietly discussing something in Cybertronian. Sally was spellbound by the language. It could almost have been a heavenly mix between Japanese, Chinese and Gaelic, with a beautiful accent that turned every word into poetry. She listened intently, wondering if they would teach her how to speak it. Her mind wandered further and she began to think about their culture, she wondered if they had a religion, if they had folk tales and fairy stories, myths and monsters. She would have to ask them one day.

Sally watched as Optimus began to walk away, the conversation with Ratchet finished. She jumped up and bounded after him, catching up with him a little way down the corridor. Her face was set and determined.

"Look, I know something is up." She said, not even giving him a chance to deny it. "I'm not sure what, but tell me what it is and maybe I can actually do something to help."

He sighed. "I never could hide anything from you Sally."

"No, you couldn't." She nodded. "Tell me what's wrong. You _know_ I hate to see people upset!_ Especially_ you! This is killing me!"

"I cannot tell you. Truly." He said, misery clouding his face like storm clouds. "You do not understand."

"Then make me understand Optimus. I am your friend, and friends always share their pain with each other. If you cry, then _I'll_ cry. If you laugh, then _I'll_ laugh. If you jump off the edge of the universe, then I _swear_ I'll come to your funeral. Don't _ever _push your friends away when you need them most."

Optimus sighed heavily, but nodded. He picked Sally up and carried her out of the base. He walked up the softly worn path to the top of the colossal rock formation that the base was situated in. He placed her on a ledge so that they were on eye level. With a slightly dazed expression, Sally glanced up at the sky. The blue burned white hot in the desert daylight, nothing like the deep, cool blue of the skies over the rolling green ocean that made the hills and valleys of Ireland. She sighed and glanced back to her friend.

"Alright boss. This is where you tell me the truth." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Why have you and Ratchet been so depressed recently?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to understand something." Optimus looked at her very seriously before continuing. "What I am about to tell you must stay between us. You cannot tell anyone, even Lucy. It may seem harsh, but I have many reasons for wanting to keep this a secret. Please promise me you will keep this to yourself."

Sally nodded slowly.

"Before we came to Earth, we travelled around the universe in search of other survivors and relics of our planet. We also kept a lookout for the lost colony planets. Unfortunately, most of them were long abandoned, but we did manage to find a few that were still functioning. One such colony was in very good shape and was stable. We decided to stay for a time. After a while, it became apparent that the Decepticons were tracking our movements, destroying everything in their way. We knew we had to leave and let them spot us far away from the colony, to make sure they did not attack the innocent. Sally, do you understand so far?"

Sally nodded again. She didn't want to get him sidetracked by asking questions.

"While there, we had made so good, loyal allies and friends. Some decided to come with us, while the ones that stayed promised that if we were to ever return, we would be welcomed as friends and protectors." Optimus paused and closed his optics for a moment, agony tearing across his face. "However, some of those that came with us...they were not merely friends. Some of us, including Ratchet and myself, had found our sparkmates."

"Sparkmate? Is that like a soulmate?" Sally couldn't help but blurt out the question. Thankfully, the Prime did not seem to mind.

"Yes and no. It is indeed a complex thing to explain. The only way I can make it easier, is that you think of it as marriage or as a eternal devotion to another."

"So you're married?! That's so lovely!" Sally squealed excitedly like a child at Christmas, sitting up straighter. "What's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name was Elita."

"Aw, that's such a nice-hang on, did you say _was_?"

"She... she is most likely dead. We had two ships, and the one she was travelling on at the time was attacked by the Decepticons when they caught up with us. There was a large battle, and in the chaos, the ship disappeared. We lost contact with it and we could not pick it up on any of the scanners. We searched for so long, but we never found the ship or made contact with the people aboard it ever again." The Last Prime closed his optics. His face displayed nothing but complete agony and grief. "And it has been about ten Cybertronian years since that day. Ten years since I lost the most important person in my universe. I have felt utterly lost and alone ever since. When Ratchet picked up that signal, I could not help but think that perhaps...perhaps..."

Sally looked up at her friend, feeling a pang of pain shoot through her heart. Poor Optimus. He was such a lovely person. There was no way he deserved so much pain. She jumped down to a lower ledge and placed her hand on his arm, looking distraught.

"I'm sorry. That's just awful." She grimaced at how cheesy her words sounded. Optimus looked back to his small friend. He could see that she was deeply saddened. He mentally kicked himself.

"I did not intend to upset you Sally." He said apologetically.

"How could I not be upset?" Sally asked, fighting back tears. "I never thought of your families. It still hasn't quite hit me that your whole planet is virtually dead. I guess it's just so hard to imagine something like that if you've never experienced it. I really can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel for making you talk about it, I'm really sorry for pressing."

Optimus shook his head firmly.

"There is no need for an apology Sally." He helped the tiny human up onto his shoulder. "Please keep this between us. I really cannot deal with too many questions, which undoubtedly the others would have. It is all I can do to put one foot in front of the other at times. I honestly did not think I would have the strength to speak of Elita. I had thought that if I were to try and speak of her...it would break my already fragile spark. It has often been too painful to even think of her."

"Aw Prime. I really wish we were the same size, because I would give you a massive bear-hug right now!" Sally said, throwing her tiny arms around his neck and giving him a cuddle as best she could. He smiled slightly and bent his head so it just brushed hers.

"Thank you Sally." He said, beginning to walk back into the base.

"You're very welcome." Sally looked up and frowned. "Wait! You said Ratchet had a sparkmate too. What's her name?"

"Her name was First Aid." Optimus smiled lightly. "She was a medic, and a lot like you and Miko. Very cheerful and almost constantly talking, nothing like Ratchet. It _was_ a surprise when they bonded."

"Bonded?" Sally looked bewildered. "Is that Cyber-speak for married?"

"In a way. When two people share a spark, or become bonded to one another, their minds and souls become eternally bound together. They are able to think and feel as one." Optimus suddenly looked broken again. "Alas, I can no longer feel my beloved Elita's spark beating in unison with my own. I cannot hear her thoughts nor feel her emotions. Now, there is just a cavernous emptiness where her presence once was."

Sally fell silent for a while, but then her face brightened. "Maybe you'll find her again. I mean, if she was dead, you would have felt it right?"

"I always thought so. But Ratchet told me that sometimes, without physical evidence of a sparkmate's death, the spark of one can reject the death of the other, because it is so terrible. Meaning the one left behind would not feel the death of their sparkmate. I fear this is true in our cases, since we did not find any evidence of their deaths."

"Oh."

Sally fell silent again as they entered the control room of the base.

Lucy had been talking with Ratchet and June, about something medical no doubt. Lucy wanted to be a doctor, and found the science behind her alien friends fascinating. Ratchet was only too eager to teach her and June as much as he could. Having another medic around would only be a good thing. The team often came back injured, and an extra pair of hands (or servos) would certainly help.

Lucy looked up and called to Sally.

"Hey, were have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, I asked Prime to show me those relics he was talking about earlier." Sally replied as Optimus placed her on the ground, remembering her promise to him.

She hated lying to her friends, but at the same time, she didn't want to burden Ratchet and Optimus. Heaven knows they had enough on their minds without the endless questions that would undeniably spring from the mouths of the other kids.

After debating a while, Sally walked over to the couch were Miko, Jack and Raf were playing a racing game. Well rather, arguing over who had won the game. Sally signed and slid onto the couch beside Jack, grinning at Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"So who really won?" she asked them quietly, mentioning to the quarrelling kids.

"Can't tell." Smokescreen said.

"I say it was a tie, but Miko insists she won." Chuckled Bulkhead.

His massive green form dwarfed the smaller yellow scout beside him, who merely buried his face in his hands. Sally laughed and watched Miko begin pummelling Jack and Raf over the head with a cushion, yelling things in Japanese. The boys retaliated and soon, Sally had joined in the fray, all four of them egged on by the bots who were _supposed _to discourage that kind of behaviour.

Arcee returned from patrol, and Jack instantly hurried off to help her with something, much to Sally's amusement. The rest of the kids continued playing games, and arguing over the result, for a long time.

"Kids! Time to go home, it's nearly eleven!" June called, grinning at the instant complaints of both human and Cybertronian.

"Just a bit longer?" Bulkhead protested.

"Eleven isn't _that _late." Smokescreen said, Bumblebee making noises of approval.

"Aww no fair! Optimus, tell her we can stay till half-past, pleeeeaaaase?!" Miko rushed over to the amused Prime. "I got some stuff I wanna do!"

"Miko, if I said yes, then you would only ask to have another extension later. And besides, you have school tomorrow. We cannot be responsible for you falling asleep in class." Optimus chuckled slightly at the pouting teenager. "You will be over here tomorrow anyway, so whatever you wanted to do, you can do then."

"I'm not speaking to you now." Miko said, folding her arms.

"Oh?" Optimus looked down at her with a fatherly gaze. "Then I suppose you will not wish to accompany me to Africa next week?"

The battle in Miko's head was plain on her face.

"Okay, I still love you." She admitted. "I'll accept my bedtime. But _I _get to choose which mountain we check out first."

"Deal." Optimus said, grinning. "Now, _home_!"

"_Finally. _An adult." June said with a laugh, glancing over to the other bots and rolling her eyes. She laughed as the protests started.

When the kids left, the base always seemed far too quiet. Although none of the bots would admit it, they always missed the madness and chaos the children would bring to their lives. They missed the arguments and laughter, especially when Sally was involved. That girl was utterly hilarious, and never missed an opportunity to validate her comedic talents.

Unable to continue working, Optimus decided he needed some air. He walked back to the spot where he and Sally had talked. A gentle breeze blew across the desert, shifting the sand. He looked up at the sky. A single arm of the galaxy could be seen, arching across the night sky. He didn't want to even try and think about the number of stars he was looking at. There was only one thing on his mind tonight. One person.

_Elita? My sweet Elita. Where are you my love? _He thought, reaching out through what had once been their bond. _Are you well? Are you even alive to hear this? _

As always, the silence was unbroken. He had often busied himself with tedious work to distract from such thoughts. But now, the dark void where his beloved once was seemed to pierce every inch of him, and he felt a single tear fall as he remembered her voice, her laugh, her kiss, the way she would smile in her sleep as she dreamed.

Agony ripped through him. She was gone. He knew it, but his spark just refused to accept it. Was he doomed to carry a vast emptiness within him for all eternity?

He looked up once more at the spiralling arm of the galaxy. Tears rolled freely down his face as he pulled down the mental boundaries he had put up so long ago.

"Elita," He whispered to the stars. "Come back to me, please. I need you."

* * *

**:'( **

**I cried. **

**Can't help it, I just hate seeing my lovely OP so sad. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Bawls like a baby* Sorry about the sad start to this fic, but it was NECESSARY! This chapter is mostly flashback/dream, and it's really short but it's got lots of love in it! It's kind of a filler, but who says fillers have to be boring?**

**^_^ (First kiss! EEEK! squee attack!) **

"_**Don't you just **_**love**_** love?"-Aquamarine, from film of the same name.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Beautiful Dream**

_"Give it back!_

_"Nope."_

_"GIVE IT BACK!"_

_"Not till you give in!"_

_"Give in to what?"_

_"I haven't decided yet Optimus, but I'll be sure to inform you when I do!"_

_Passersby laughed at the conversation between the laughing Prime and the pretty femme who was teasingly dancing out of reach with a data pad balanced precariously atop her head, grinning like a maniac all the while._

"_Do-you what it ba-ack?" She sang. _

"_Elita! Give it here!" Laughed Optimus. _

_The femme threw the data pad at the mech and ran off, her wine red and ivory colouring blurring into one as she sped off. Optimus gathered up the pads and ran after her. Oh, how she had teased him today!_

_First she had skipped work, then proceeded to follow her best friend around, messing around and giggling. With her as a distraction, he had forgotten a data pad that held a lot of information. Now she had taken to stealing said important item and dancing around like some sort of lunatic. Anyone else would have been annoyed with her, maybe even slightly worried about her mental health._

_But Optimus was used to the adorable madness that usually followed Elita around. It was one of the many qualities he cherished in his best friend. Sure, her playful and adventurous nature had gotten them in trouble more than a few times, and it was technically her fault that he had forgotten about the data pad, but he couldn't help relishing her company. _

_He shook his head to clear it, and ran faster to catch up with the speed demon. He caught up with her outside the Council Halls, where he was **supposed** to have been for the past two cycles. _

"_Tsk tsk, late again Optimus?" Elita said in a stern voice. "Any more of this and I'm afraid action will have to be taken!"_

"_Right!" _

_Optimus grabbed Elita by the waist. She shrieked with laughter and squirmed to get free, but Optimus held the little imp tighter, his arms holding her close as his chest pressed against her back. _

"_Do you know what you are?" He growled._

_She tilted her head back so she could see him. __"Hi!" she said cheerfully, upside down._

"_You are mad! Beautiful, hilarious and utterly mad!" He laughed._

* * *

_The planet's strange stone surface had an odd beauty about it. The stone itself was jagged and a dull green colour. Giant shards had been created by long extinct geysers, as they had thrown their underlying material into the air, where it had crystallised. They stuck out like mountains, some so tall it was impossible to see the top, their tips reaching high into the swirling, multicoloured clouds. Others small and fallen, making ideal seats in the maze-like environment. And it was upon one of these fallen shards that two figures were sat._

_They had been sat in a comfortable silence for a while now. Elita glanced to Optimus, who was looking around with interest. He sensed her gaze and smiled at her, she gave him a small smile back, faceplates flushing red. She was nervous. That was a new. Normally she was a confident ball of energy. Optimus was a little confused, there was no reason for her to be so shy. This was just a little exploring, nothing that she hadn't dragged him along to before._

"_Optimus?" __Elita was staring resolutely at the rock they were sat on. _

"_Yes?" He replied._

_She looked up and opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it and looked down again. _

"_What is it?" he asked, now quite concerned. She was too quiet, and it unnerved him. He didn't like it one bit. _

"_Well...I..." She began, biting her bottom lip. "There's...something I want to tell you, but I really don't know how."_

_He subconsciously took her hand in his. He saw her faceplates burn crimson, and he felt a slight flicker of something in his spark. He had felt it for a while now._

"_I know we've only known each other a few months, but, I think we-maybe we-it's hard to explain but- oh none of this is coming out right!" Elita looked down, unable to meet the eye of the mech sat next to her._

_He gently tilted her head up. "Say what you feel Elita. That's your usual style."_

"_Okay." Elita moved a little closer to him. "You want me to just do my normal thing of just blurting out whatever comes into my head?"_

_He nodded. He waited, a bemused expression on his face. Elita thought for a moment and then took a deep breath._

"_I love you." She said simply._

_Optimus sat, stunned for a moment. He was sure his brain was playing tricks on him. Suddenly, a fog seemed to lift in his head. She loved him! Elita had actually said that she loved him! A warmth spread through his spark as he thought the words, and he reached out for her, realising how much she meant to him. He finally understood what the strange feeling in his spark was. She blinked in surprise and sank into his embrace. He buried his head into her shoulder._

_"I love you too." He whispered._

_She pulled away from him and lifted her head so they were on eye level. _

_"You do?" she asked quietly._

_"Yes! Yes, I love you with all my spark!" He exclaimed, pulling her close again._

_Pure joy spread over her face and into her optics, making them glitter with an intensity Optimus had never seen before. It almost hurt to look at her and know that if they had chosen to pass this planet by, he would never have met her. He shook away such thoughts. She was here, in his arms. _

_"I love you Elita." Optimus said. _

_As though guided by an invisible force, he gently bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and slid her lips over his, feeling his arms pull her close. The kiss was soft and tender, innocent and hesitant. It was a star that was only just begining to burn, the first rays of light tentively reaching out through the pitch dark clouds. All the years of war fell from his mind as he kissed her, every torture he had endured, all the suffering he had seen. For those precious few monents, they had never happened. His spark sang with joy as he deepened the kiss, sending a wave of warmth all through his body. He pressed his hand to the back of her head, gluing her mouth to his. Her soft lips caressed his own, her sweet taste overwhelming his senses until he could no longer feel the world around him, only her. _

_Eventually they broke away, and she placed her forehead on his. _

_"I love you." He said again, nuzzling her tenderly._

* * *

Optimus awoke with a start. His spark was aching terribly.

He felt a few tears falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He could cry for his sparkmate, he could cry for the pain in his chest that seemed to be getting worse with every moment. He grimaced and placed his hand over his spark, wincing as the pain stepped up a notch. He cried out as it became agony. But, suddenly, he froze. The emptiness was... gone. He could feel the bond again.

In pure desperation, he called out through the bond, needing confirmation that he wasn't dreaming, wasn't imagining this. And then he heard it.

_Optimus!_

* * *

**Yey! **

**So...what did you think of the first kiss? I tried to make it sweet and innocent, nothing too heavy..._for now! _Heh heh. Yeah, I know I keep adding to my stories, but sometimes I see things that I missed or find inspiration and just HAVE to put it in. I hope you don't mind. **

_**"It was horrible Zoe. It was like some kind of nightmare vision from Saw! Just darkness and evil lurking behind every corner, with these scary...creatures hunting me."**_

_**"It's called life honey, get over it." **_

**A friend had a nightmare, I comforted her like a true friend. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my pretties! How y'doin? **

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, but as I have said before, this was not originally going to be a full blown fic, only a melancholy one-shot. As such, I had no further plot details to go along with. ****Plus I have had a TON of work to do for college! Time to get my brain back into writer-mode after it was wrung out like a sponge for a few weeks.**

_***taps head*  
**_**"Brain? Hello?! Are you still alive?"**_**  
*resounding silence follows*  
**_**"Oh well."**

**I do have an idea for a plot, so this might be updated quicker now! I think it's a bit daft, but everyone I've asked thinks it's good idea. *sigh* This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be bigger, I promise!**

**A/N **I have decided that I am a little bored with writing Elita as a really serene and wise person. EVERYONE writes her like that. Although the other writers portray her brilliantly in their own way, it's getting a _little _tedious. Now, she's going to be just as insane and mischievous as I am!  
I thought it would be really interesting to pair the famously majestic and noble OP with a dotty, loveable ball of fun who would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on properly. Don't you think? :D  
I got inspired to write her this way while I was listening to Adrian Von Ziegler's little Celtic tune 'Wildflower'. I think that melody sums her character up in my fic. She's free and happy, a little (okay A LOT) odd, but her simple beauty stands out amongst all the other flowers in the field.

Okay, also I have decided to make her colouring really unique for the sake of my daft idea for a plot. If you're interested as to what her colouring looks like in reality, put 'moonstone' into Google images, and it's the fourth picture along, second line down, from a website called **sky walker. cohise .edu** just without the spaces. (Don't ask how I came across the idea. Let's just say I like moonstones!)

**ALSO; This whole thing takes place just before 'Operation Bumblebee' in my own little world where I own the TF universe and I can alter the storylines at my whim. I'm not going to bother with disclaimers, as it's quite obviously owned by Hasbro. If you didn't know that, then you're a very silly little wormbaby.**

**Aha, watched TFP on you tube, died laughing at Screamer's awesome dance moves! (^_^) I love this show...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Secret Gift**

Elita sat on her seat on the observation deck, restlessly swinging her long legs back and forth. It had be _ages _since she'd last asked. It just _had _to be _hours. _With a heavy sigh, she jumped down and wandered over to Jazz.

"For the billionth time," Jazz said immediately as she approached. "No, I haven't had word from anyone yet. Give it time Elita, O.P. isn't going anywhere soon."

Elita sighed again. "Can't you make this thing go faster?" she asked, gesturing around wildly.

"No. Not without risking making the crack in our fuel lines bigger." Stated a passing Skyline. The yellow femme rolled her eyes at her commander. "At most you have a few hours to wait, just be patient for once in your life!"

"Alright, alright!" Elita laughed. "I'll be a good girl and do as I'm told."

Skyline raised an optic ridge, a slight grin blossoming on her intelligent features. "You know, the last time you said that, we ended up hunting around the ship for those puffball things you 'accidently' let out of their box. And the time before that, you almost started a war between four galaxies because you told the leader of one that the others thought he was a prat. So forgive me if I have trouble believing that statement when it comes out of your mouth."

Elita held her hands up in surrender before sitting back on her seat. She could see the funny little planet looming slowly closer in the wide window that covered the front of the ship. She observed it with slight interest. The blue liquid certainly gave the planet a peaceful glow, and the mishmash of terrains on the land masses perked her curiosity a little, but overall, it was rather dull and uninteresting. It was in a rather barren part of the universe, most of the other planets were either dead or long since abandoned by their peoples for better ones elsewhere.

It seemed that the little blue planet was hardy enough to outlive its neighbours, though she suspected it was a longevity that was spawned of pure dumb luck and ignorance.

Elita sat back, pulling her legs up to her chest. Her sparkmate was as calm and patient as always, waiting for the ship to be within communications range. The..._reconnection_ of their bond was so fragile, they had decided not to risk breaking it by speaking with each other through it. A _lot _of bonding would be required to strengthen it. Elita felt a slight flush decorate her cheek plates at the thought, and covered it by curling up into a tight ball, watching the activity in the control room intently, waiting for any sign that comms were up.

And there it was.

Elita shot across the room as soon as she heard Jazz call for her. First Aid hurried over to the large monitor, watching with bated breath as the comm. system was enabled. The screen widened and a visual link flashed up. Elita immediately touched the icon and smiled as a picture of several Cybertronians enfolded onto the screen. She felt pure joy roll through her as she spotted her mech, feeling his own delight through the bond. Ratchet and First Aid instantly began speaking frantically to each other in Cybertronian.

Elita took a few moments to gaze at her sparkmate, taking in the changes. He was older, his frame altered slightly, but still as majestic and noble as he always was. She knew he was observing the changes in her too. The new colouring and sleeker form certainly had him staring, the glowing, starry blue made her look like an angel, but he could clearly see from the mischievous gleam in her eye that she was still the same mad bundle of energy he had fallen in love with.

After a while they found their optics locked onto each other, and everything else ceased to exist.

"Elita!" Optimus breathed, the love and utter _longing _was evident on his voice. "Oh my dearest! I thought I would never see you again!"

The femme wanted to run to him, but knew it was impossible.

"Me too! But I don't think you have to worry about that anymore!." She said. "Trust me, when I get my arms around you, I am _never _letting go!"

They both laughed softly, relishing in the sound of each other's voices. After a few moments, she saw concern filter through his optics and settle on his features like a light mist over a clear pool.

"My love, are you well? What happened to you all?"

"I'm fine Optimus, really." She assured her sparkmate. "Everyone is, and I promise I'll tell you everything once we are all together again."

Elita placed a hand over her spark as she felt his love for her intensify. She smiled and sent him as much love as she could over the fragile bond. He sighed heavily, impatience etched into his features now.

"I fear I cannot wait any longer my love. How soon will you land?" He asked.

"In a few hours." Elita replied, wanting to reach out and grab him through the thin holo-screen.

"Too long. But I suppose I shall have to endure the wait." Optimus sighed softly, seeing the amused smile on his sparkmate's face.

"I suppose you will." Elita laughed, "Unfortunately I don't possess a means to speed up time, but if it makes you feel better, Jazz has marked out some coordinates that he thinks will make good landing sites."

The blue and while mech waved to his old friend, who smiled happily and nodded in respect. Jazz grinned as he sent over the coordinates, remembering the days before the war. It had been too long since he had been able to drive the Prime up the wall. He had a whole new planet to mess around on. This _would _be fun.

"What'cha think boss?" Jazz asked. "These good to go?"

"The third seems the best option." Optimus replied, scanning down the list. "The other four are much too close to cites. The people of this planet, barring a choice few, do not know of our existence. We endeavour to keep it that way. It is too dangerous otherwise, as they are a rather fragile species."

Jazz nodded. "Gotcha boss."

An alarm sounded, and Ratchet finally broke conversation with First Aid to speak to Optimus.

"Proximity warning. It must be Fowler." He said. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's probably best he doesn't come to know of the others arrival yet."

Optimus nodded sagely. "It would only cause problems for both parties." He said, looking sadly at Elita. "I am afraid we are going to have to break communications for a while. Fowler will not stay long, and I will contact you as soon as I am able."

Elita scowled. "You better. Or you'll be in trouble."

Her sparkmate chuckled. "Duly noted. See you soon beloved." He said, and with one last loving glance, he ended the call.

Elita smiled happily and sat back in her seat. It hadn't been a long conversation, but it assured her that her love was safe and well. She closed her optics and felt happiness sweep through her.

A hand on her own made the femme look down. She smiled widely as Topaz held her arms up, wanting attention. Elita picked her up, settling in her lap. Elita cuddled the little femme into her chest, stroking her tiny head, and admiring the way the light bounced off her amber colouring. The sparkling fidgeted a little, shifting around and frowning sweetly at the window.

"Topaz? What is it?" Elita asked, gathering the child into her arms and walking towards the large window. The planet was lot closer now, the differences between terrains was far clearer.

"My papa...there?" Topaz asked, pointing to the planet.

"Yes my little sweetspark." Elita kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your papa is down there."

* * *

**Not sure if I like this chapter. Not sure at all...it seems a bit :P**

**What do you think? Don't forget to review! REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF AN IRKEN INVADER! *slowly and deliberatley aims ray gun* Don't make me do something you'll regret...**

**INVADER ZEE; SIGNING OFF FOR NOW! ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST...and the piggys...hail the pig...**


End file.
